Of Aggravated Women and Clueless Half Demons
by J.J. O'Robert
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have another fight. Kagome runs home,mad, again...but there's more going on here than meets the eye.
1. Chapter One

Of Aggravated Women and Clueless Half Demons  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claims what so ever to anything regarding the Inuyasha Universe.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit!" shouts an angry, modern-day women. "You are such an insensitive jerk!" the Tokyo senior high student yells. "Why do you always have to be such an idiot?!" she screams at the grounded half-demon.  
  
"Wench! What'd you do that for?!" growls the irate Dog-demon as he leaps up form the Inuyasha-shaped hole in the ground.  
  
"Why? Why?! I'll tell you why! I have been traipsing all over feudal Japan with you for two years, and all you can think about is those stupid Shekon Shards!  
  
"Well, what else am I 'sposed to think about?!" He yells back.  
  
"Argh! You jerk!" Kagome screams in disgust. "For your information Dog-boy, today just happens to be my birthday!" she shouts in his face.  
  
"How long do you think it's going take before Kagome finally gives up on him and goes home?" Shippo asks Sango form the sidelines.  
  
"I'd say another couple of minutes." Miroku answers nonchalantly.  
  
"Birthday?!" Inuyasha asks sarcastically. "Who in the Seven Hells gives a rat's ass about your birthday?!" he asks sneeringly.  
  
"Uh-Oh, wrong thing to say." Sango says as if she expected no less of the arrogant Dog-demon.  
  
"What!" Kagome exclaims in stunned disbelief. "Sit!" she shouts in a rage as she recovers from her shock. Then she turns on her heels, violently grabs her bulging backpack and storms off towards the bone-eaters well. "I'm going home Inuyasha, don't fallow me. I'll come back on my own." She shouts over her shoulder. "That is, if I decide to ever come back." She whispers to herself.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" Shippo calls after his surrogate mother. But she just keeps walking. Shippo's bottom lip begins to tremble. 'I don't know why that stupid Mutt-face has to go and make Kagome mad all the time.' He thinks to himself miserably. 'Inuyasha's such a moron. Why can't he just be nice to Kagome and remember things like her birthday?' He turns to Sango, jumps into her arms and starts to cry.  
  
***  
  
Now further away, Kagome slows done to a languid walk thinking about the shouting-match she just had with Inuyasha. 'That stupid, spoiled, little, Puppy; why does he have to be such an arrogant jerk all the time? It's not like it'd kill him to remember a simply thing like my birthday.' But it's not just the fact that he forgot your birthday that's upset you is it? An annoying voice inside her head asks. 'Well of course its not, she screams back. Today's not just my birthday; it's the two year anniversary of our first meeting.'  
  
Tears begin to form in Kagome's eyes. 'I don't know why I care anyway.' She thinks irritated at herself for being so emotional. 'It's not like it really matters anyway. We've known each other for two years and we're barely even friends.' The tears are beginning to leak out now and Kagome's vision has blurred. 'Maybe I was too hard on him. I mean its not like I even know when his birthday is. We've never even tried to get to know each other. Well, he hasn't, gods know I've tried.' Sighing to herself, she reaches the well that connects the 21st century with the feudal era. 'Oh well, maybe I'll feel better in a couple of days and this whole mess will be forgotten.' With that thought Kagome jumps into the well and leaves behind a crying fox-child, a worried exterminator, a lecherous monk and a fuming half-demon.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha you are such jerk." screams a tear-ridden Shippo. "Why'd you have to go and make Kagome leave again?"  
  
"Shut up brat! I didn't make that crazy wench do anything. She left on her own, okay. If you're going to be such a cry-baby just because that stupid wench left; why don't you go after her and see if she'll take you with her!" Inuyasha shouts at the top of his lungs. "Because instead of just getting over her stupid worries about her stupid birthday, she runs off and leave us alone to try and search for the those damnedable jewel shards WITHOUT HER JEWEL-SENSING ABILITY!" Inuyasha ends his rant breathing heavily from getting so agitated.  
  
"Inuyasha, we don't think Kagome caring about her birthday is 'stupid' as you say. Each of us has already gotten her gifts to celebrate the occasion." Miroku informs Inuyasha calmly.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, we all care about Kagome's feelings and happiness." states Sango.  
  
"Who in the Seven Hells says I don't care about Kagome's feelings and happiness. or her well-being for that matter? I don't see you running off to save her every time she gets herself in trouble." Inuyasha shoots back at them.  
  
"So you do care for her then." Says Miroku, raising an eyebrow, it was a statement not a question.  
  
"Of course I care for. " He trails of looking at the monk as if he had just committed some underhanded offense. "You asshole, how dare you act as if I don't care about Kagome." Inuyasha growls dangerously. "She's my friend to you know, you honest think I'd spend so much time helping her with the shards and saving her from danger if she wasn't?" he said his anger rising with each word.  
  
"Is she?" Miroku asks sarcastically. "Is Kagome your friend? Because the way you act and treat her it certainly does not seem like it."  
  
"You're playing with fire monk. I don't know were you get-off telling me I treat Kagome like shit when I'm the only one around here saving her ass form whatever happens to be after her at the time."  
  
"The only reason you're here at all or why you ever save Kagome from danger is because she can sense the Jewel Shards! All you care about is finding the Fragments so you can become a full demon!" Sango shouts, losing her calm exterior and surprising both the monk and the Dog-demon.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yells in complete anger and astonishment. Inuyasha's breathing is so heavy now he can barely speak. "How dare you say that?!" Inuyasha screams. By this point he's so angry he can't even stand being near the others. So he turns on his heels and races off towards his tree.  
  
"Well, that went well." Miroku states dejectedly. He had been hoping he could provoke Inuyasha into admitting he was wrong, but that had obviously not worked.  
  
"So what do we do now Miroku?"  
  
"I suppose we go back to Kaede's village and wait until either Inuyasha comes to his senses and goes to apologize to Kagome or Kagome comes back on her own."  
  
"Well I suppose that's the only thing we can do at this point isn't it."  
  
"Yes it seems so."  
  
"Hmm, well let's go then. Come on Shippo were going home." Sango says to the still crying fox-child in her arms.  
  
"But what about Kagome, what if she doesn't come back?" Shippo asks hopelessly.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see, now let's go okay?"  
  
"Okay." Shippo replies dejectedly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
End chapter one. R&R. Let me know if is should continue this story or just leave it to pursue other adventures. Well until then, see ya. 


	2. Chapter Two

Of Aggravated Women and Clueless Half Demons  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claims what so ever to anything regarding the Inuyasha Universe.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Inuyasha was racing though the forest trying his damnedest to get away form the accusing voices that were chasing him like a pack of hell hounds out for blood. He was running so fast that all that could be seen of him was a flash of red and then it was gone. He was so deep in thought that he didn't ever realize were he was headed to. But then it didn't really matter to him were he was going just as long he got away and got away fast. All he could think about was the argument that he and Kagome had had and then the ridiculous accusations thrown at him by Miroku and Sango.  
  
'Don't care?! Don't care?! How can they think I don't care about her?! I've known her longer than any of them. We've been together since almost the beginning of this whole mess. I mean sure, when we first met at my tree all I could think of was killing her. But that was only because I thought she was Kikyo and it only lasted until I realized she wasn't that she wasn't.'  
  
'I can't believe I thought they smelled the same. Kikyo always smelled like healing herbs, sandalwood and the summer wind. Were as Kagome-- Kagome always smelled like-- jasmine and she smelled very clean and also whatever that strange unnatural scent is that dominates the air of her era. I hate that smell. At least it only lasts a few days after she's been her, then she starts to smell like the forest.'  
  
'But now that Kikyo's been reborn she reeks of old blood, dirt and death. How could I've ever mistaken the two? Besides the scents, their personalities are completely different. Kikyo was always indifferent and distant and Kagome is caring and friendly. Kikyo was compassionate but she never got to close to anyone. I don't think she ever really cared about me at all. She only saw me as someone who could, to some extent, relate to her loneliness. Towards the end it was beginning to seem like what I cared about didn't mattered much; as long as she could get rid of the Jewel and live a normal life.'  
  
'But Kagome-- right from the beginning Kagome tried to become my friend, of course I didn't trust her for an instance, but that wasn't my fault. I mean look how I grow up, look where I grow up. So I am an insensitive bastard, but so what, you have to be if you live in this time. If I didn't act like I cared for nothing, then I'd most likely be dead.'  
  
'I don't see why it's such a big deal that I didn't remember the day of her birth. It's not like I was there or anything, why should it be important to me? But still I 'spose I could be more considerate of her feelings. I mean we have known each other for going on two years now and she is nice to be around. Sometimes I wish it was like the old day when it was just the two of us. That stupid fox-child and damnedable lecher of a monk can be so irritating. And then there's Sango, the demon exterminator. I swear if it weren't for Kagome she'd try to exterminate me.'  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped running, all this time he'd been run strait toward the Gods' Tree. 'How'd I end up here? I don't remember running in this direction. Oh well.' He shrugged his shoulders and leaped up to his favorite branch.  
  
'I don't know, but maybe Miroku and Sango-- and Shippo were right. Maybe I was being a jackass. I shouldn't have blown up at Kagome like that. Maybe I'll wait a couple of days and then go back to her time and apologize. I hope she'll forgive me this time. I said some really shitty things to her.' With that last thought Inuyasha closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Kagome climbed out of the sacred dry-well of the well-house in her family's shrine and sat down on its edge. She was thinking of the argument she'd had with Inuyasha. 'I wish I hadn't of lost my temper with Inuyasha like that. It wasn't really his fault. I don't know why I expected him to remember my birthday. There's no reason why it should be important to him. It's not like he was there anyway.  
  
'But it's not just my birthday that I was thinking about today. Two years ago today was the first time we met, and what a meeting that was, all he could talk about was some girl named Kikyo. Kikyo. Now there's a woman I wish I had never met. What a bitch. Jeez, talk about holding a grudge. All she's talked about and tried to do, since she was brought back form the dead, is make Inuyasha's life miserable. Doesn't she realize that he's totally dedicated to her? I mean for gods' sakes he's already agreed to go to hell with her, once the damned jewel is put back together anyway.'  
  
'Argh. The jewel, I never thought I could hate something so much. Just look at all the lives it's destroyed: Inuyasha's, Shippo's, Miroku's, and Sango's and it's in the process of destroying mine I'm sure. Oh gods what am I going to do?  
  
I so sick of all this crap; of all the demons constantly demanding my blood or some such nonsense, of all the humans trying to kill me because they either think I'm a demon or just unnatural because of the cloths I wear. I just with this was all over with. Sometimes I with this had never happened in the first place. If I hadn't shattered the jewel, if I hadn't released Inuyasha, I that damned Centipede Demon hadn't busted though the well into my time and drug to the feudal era-- but then I wouldn't have become friends with Kaede, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango.  
  
Maybe I'll just stay home for a few days and rest. Then maybe I'll this will have all blown over and I go back to the feudal era without loosing my temper with Inuyasha so much. Hah, yeah right, that'll be the day. I going to loose my temper with Inuyasha when feel like it no matter how my rest I get. But at least I'll feel a little better, not so exhausted or irritated.'  
  
With this last thought Kagome got up from the edge of the well and started heading towards her house. She walked up to the back door slid it open, walked into the kitchen, greeted her mother who was making diner. She then went to the stairs and walked up to her room, dropped her backpack onto the floor, gathered some cloths form her dress and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got into the bathroom and started undressing she got to thinking about her supplies.  
  
'Oh, and I should probably stock up on some more birth control pills. I don't want Inuyasha going crazy again like he did the last time I had my period for more that three days. It sure was a good thing I had the foresight to ask mom for them after my first month in the feudal era. I don't even want to try and image what I would have been like if my period had lasted its normal seven days instead of the regulatory three that the birth control pills induce on me.  
  
Hell, I barely want to remember last year when I ended up having to stay in the feudal era for three month and I ran out of my BCPs. Gods what a mess that was. I seriously thought Inuyasha was going to change into his true demon form if he didn't get to screw someone. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, we were in Kaede's village at the time and she was able to make a very powerful sleeping draught that put Inuyasha out for a week. Crisis averted. I just have to be sure I never run out again.'  
  
Kagome finished undressing and turned on the water. As she stepped under the pulsating stream she breathed a deep sigh of relief. She had missed hot showers so much while she'd been gone. Sure a soak in a hot spring was great but sometime a girl just need to a pulsating shower head to beat out those painful knots you get in your shoulders.  
  
"I should probably get some more chocolate bars for Shippo. Also, I think I'll get some more ramen for Inuyasha, use it as a peace offering." She said out loud to herself. Kagome finished her shower, dressed in the comfortable cotton pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt and headed for bed. As she lay down in bed the last thought she had before falling asleep was 'I hope Inuyasha and the others forgive me for being so irritable these last few days'. With that she was out the proverbial light.  
  
End of second chapter. Thanks for reading please review. 


	3. Chapter Three

Of Aggravated Women and Clueless Half Demons  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claims what so ever to anything regarding the Inuyasha Universe.  
  
Something very strange and unexplainable happened with my computer and I have to remove then repost this story. But all seems to be well now.  
  
I would like to reply to all the reviewers who responded to my last author's note from 8.21.2003.  
  
Resq188: I'm glad you like it. I must admit I'm a little surprise. After reread it myself I thought it was kind of. well corny. But I thought about it a while and you were right about Kagome. So I'm going to leave the plot and most of the storyline as is and continue with the story; although I am still going to revise it for spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
Kagome98: SORRY! Here's the next chapter, obviously. Chapter four will be written and uploaded after I finish chapter five of "Were Do We Go From Here", my Rurouni Kenshin story. Oh and as to your review for the first A/N; "Good" what?  
  
Tiny Lil Neko: I'm pleased you think so, and I won't.  
  
Cherry Wasser: Okay! Good! That's true! I will and thank you, I didn't know that was possible. But that's good to know for future reference. I'll continue with the story and thanks again.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It was nearly night fall in feudal Japan. The elderly village priestess Kaede was out taking her nightly stroll around the village when she spotted Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kiarra heading up the village entrance path. Each one looked rather disheartened over something. Although this in itself was not an unusual expression in these times, it still made Kaede worry for the sole fact the Inuyasha and Kagome were not with the other four as they came into the village. Kaede became very concerned that something terrible may have happened to Kagome and Inuyasha. She decides to head in their direction and meet them half way.  
  
Miroku was the first to finally look up from the ground when he sensed a presents coming closer to him and his three traveling companions. It was Lady Kaede; 'Why was she. ah yes, her nightly stroll. How could I have forgotten? She looks very troubled about something; I sincerely hope nothing bad happened in the village while we were gone.' When Kaede was within hearing distance Miroku called out; "Lady Kaede is something wrong? You look very anxious?"  
  
"I was about to say the same to ye. Ye all look so depressed what has happened? Where are Inuyasha and young Kagome? Has something happened to one or both of them?"  
  
Sango chose this moment to speak up. "No Priestess Kaede nothing has happened to them, well nothing terrible anyway." Kaede gives her a strange look.  
  
"What do ye mean child?" Sango sighs as Shippo begins to sniffle again. Kaede looks form Sango to Shippo and back again. Kaede raises her eyebrow, which makes Sango sigh again.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome got into another fight this afternoon."  
  
"Yeah, and Kagome went back home." Shippo brakes in, sniffling with tears running down his face. This announcement makes Kaede sigh in exasperation.  
  
"I see, very well then. It seems all we can do now is wait. Either one or both of them will return to us eventually. Come now it is nearly time for the evening meal. Let us retire to my hut and begin preparations for supper."  
  
"Thank you Lady Kaede. You are most kind." Miroku states gratefully.  
  
"Do not be foolish Miroku. You know you are all welcome at me home at anytime. Now come along. I am hungry." Kaede says with a smirk.  
  
***  
  
Later after Kaede had lead the others back to her hut and they all had sat down to eat the evening meal, Kaede asked what it was that Inuyasha and Kagome had quarreled about. Miroku sighs in exasperation at the memory of what happed earlier that day. Sango just shakes her head while comforting Shippo who had started to tear up again.  
  
"It's a bit of a long story Priestess Kaede." Sango says wearily.  
  
"That matters not, we have plenty of time for talk." Kaede assures her. Sango nods unenthusiastically and continues.  
  
"It all stared this evening when we had sat down to rest a bit before returning here to the village. We could all tell that something was wrong. Inuyasha had been becoming increasingly irritated throughout the day and none of us could figure out why." Sango begins. Kaede nods for her to continue.  
  
"Well, I think Inuyasha's restlessness was beginning to get on Kagome's nerves because he was pacing, you know how that bothers her, and so she kept trying to talk to him; to get him to calm down. But that wasn't working, so she stopped trying, for the moment anyway. She then stated playing some sort of game from her time with Shippo that she had taught him a few days ago." Sango explains.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome calls it 'I Spy', it's really fun." Shippo brakes in, finally recovering from his momentary heartache. "It's a guessing game, one person describes something they see around them to the other people and then the other people have to guess what the one person is talking about; but you can only describe its color, size or shape." He says so fast that the others could barely understand.  
  
"It was so much fun and every time I guessed right about what Kagome was telling me;" Shippo has to take a deep breath because he's talking to fast even for himself. "She gave me a piece of one of those yummy brown sweets she brings me from her time. What was that stuff called?" he wanders to himself. "Oh yeah! 'Chocolate bars', those things are so yummy." Shippo finishes eyes sparkling in excitement.  
  
"Yes," Sango continues from were she was cut off. "Kagome offered Inuyasha one of those. 'Chocolate bars' to calm him down. Gods know he likes the things as much as Shippo does. Almost more than that 'Ramen' food Kagome brings back with her. But that didn't work; he didn't even hesitate from his pacing to consider it. This caused all of us a lot of confusion. Inuyasha never turns down a 'chocolate bar'! We didn't know what to think.  
  
"Kagome left him alone again for the moment, trying to think of what to do next. Finally she asked him if he knew what day it was. Inuyasha stalled his pacing long enough to give Kagome an annoyed and confused look before saying in an irritated tone 'Of course I know what day it is, it's the third day of the last quarter moon. Don't ask me such stupid questions. You can be such a dumb wench sometimes.' And of course that last statement made Kagome very angry very quickly. But she didn't let it affect her." Sango paused for a moment to collect her thoughts.  
  
Kaede chooses this moment to speak. "While it is good Kagome was able to control her temper in that moment, I too am very confused as to why Inuyasha would be so agitated for no evident reason. Please continue."  
  
Sango nods and resumes her account of the events, "Thank you, as I said Kagome just ignored Inuyasha's vulgarity and replied, 'Well yes that's true Inuyasha, but this particularly day happens to be special.' Inuyasha just snorted at her and continued to pace. She ignored that and asked him, 'Can you guess why this day is special Inuyasha?' Inuyasha stopped pacing whirled around and yelled in irritated anger, 'No I don't! And I really don't care, but I know your going to tell me anyway! So what is it Kagome, what is so special about this day that you have to keep annoying me with it?'" Sango sighs and shakes her head.  
  
"That dog-demon can be so stupid sometimes. Well anyway as you can imagine that was the last straw for Kagome. She jumped up from her seat in a rage and Sat him. That's how it all started." She finished in frustration.  
  
Miroku decides to interject at this point "The whole thing was pretty characteristic of both of them; the only strange thing about all this was Inuyasha's behavior during the entire day. Neither Sango nor I can figure out what his problem was. I mean the new moon isn't for another week at least. What do you think Lady Kaede?"  
  
Kaede considers this for a moment, "I do have some suspicion as to what could be the reason for Inuyasha's odd behavior." She pauses to ponder her thoughts a moment further. Miroku and Sango wait patiently for her to continue. Shippo, after having finished his meal, is fast asleep curled up with Kiarra in Sango's lap.  
  
"Ye say Inuyasha had been acting coarse all day, and that he had been getting worse as the day wore on?" Kaede inquires. Miroku nod his head in the affirmative. "Hm," Kaede continues, "Has he been this way at other times at all lately?" Miroku looks at Kaede questioningly and Sango gazes at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, actually, yes he has. I noticed him acting like this two days ago, if just seems to have gotten worse in the past couple days." Sango intones reflectively. Kaede nods in certainty.  
  
"I believe I know what Inuyasha's problem is." Kaede states in grave confidence.  
  
"You do?!" Sango asks in surprise, "Well, what is it?!" Kaede looks down at her hands resting on her thighs and sighs tiredly.  
  
"Inuyasha is in a sort of. Heat." She announces with worried severity.  
  
"Heat?!" Sango and Miroku exclaim together.  
  
"What. How. Priestess Kaede how is this possible, only females go into Heat." Sango ask in complete bewilderment. Kaede again sighs in unease.  
  
"Yes, this is true, for the most part. But what is affecting Inuyasha is not quit the same as what happens to females." She pauses to be sure she has their complete attention. When she was certain that she did, she continued. "What I believe is affecting Inuyasha is something that only happens after the demon adolescent period. This also only happens to male demons when they are ready to take a life-mate. It causes an extremely strong sexual drive for one week out of every year for the rest of their lives. But it only occurs after a male demon has consciously or unconsciously chosen the female he wishes to take as his life-mate. I believe this condition occurs to ensure that reproduction continues."  
  
She pauses to gage their reaction. Seeing that they were bother thoroughly engrossed in her explanation she asks, "Do ye remember the last growing season when Kagome could not go through the bone eaters well for three moon phases?" Both of them nod their heads in stunned comprehension.  
  
"Oh my", Sango says in apprehensive astonishment. "You can not be serious Priestess Kaede." Kaede just nods in affirmation. Sango persist in disbelief "But that just can not be, that would mean." She trails off and Kaede again nods in affirmation. "Oh my gods" Sango intones in trepidation. Miroku hangs his head in anxiety.  
  
"Yes, I agree Sango. This is definitely a situation to prey for the gods' guidance.  
  
"Lady Kaede, what are we to do?" Miroku asks lifting his head to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I do not know yet, Miroku. We can only hope and prey I can find a solution by the time Inuyasha and Kagome return to us. Until then we should all rest. It has become very late; let us retire for the night. We can discuss this further in the morning."  
  
"As you say Lady Kaede, sleep well." Miroku calls to her as she heads for her futon.  
  
"Thank you Miroku, ye sleep well also." Miroku nods once in reply. As Kaede walks out of hearing range and lies down Miroku looks of over at Sango to see that she is now sitting against the opposite wall from him. He notices she still has a worried look on her face. "Lady Sango?" Miroku calls to her and she looks up at him questioningly. "Are you well?" Sango sighs tiredly but does not answer right away.  
  
"I am worried." She finally confesses to him. "I am worried for Kagome and I am worried for Inuyasha. Does he even know what is happening to him?" She asks him.  
  
"I can not say Lady Sango." Miroku tells her. "Perhaps it is best not to think of it anymore tonight. We should both get some sleep; it has been a long day." Sango nod in agreement and lies down on her bedding with Shippo and Kiarra on either side of her head.  
  
"Goodnight Monk." Sango whispers.  
  
Miroku smiles to himself. 'She still won't call me by my name; of course I still refer to her as *Lady* Sango. Will we ever be less formal with each other? Probably not, oh well.' "Goodnight Lady Sango, sleep well." He replies, but Sango was already asleep. Miroku shrugs his shoulders and sits down besides the door in his usual guard position and falls into his habitual alert sleep.  
  
***  
  
That's the end of chapter three. Sorry it took so long, and thanks to all those reviewers who convinced me to stick with it and continue when I was ready to stop and revise. I was not aware that so many were that interested in this story. Thanks for reading, please review. Until next chapter, keep reading and take care. 


	4. Chapter Four

Of Aggravated Women and Clueless Half Demons  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claims whatsoever to anything regarding the Inuyasha Universe.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Inuyasha awakens to the sound of birds singing happily and light streaming through the tree leaves into his eyes. He sits up and stretches. 'I wonder how late in the day it is?' he thinks to himself. He looks up at the sun. From its position he discerns it's an hour or two until midday.  
  
"I can't believe I slept so long. Fighting with Kagome really takes a lot out of you." he whispers to himself, and then gasps suddenly. "Ah, damn it, Kagome! I'll bet she's still furious with me for forgetting her birthday."  
  
He sighs heavily. "I should go apologize to her for being such a jerk yesterday.... and maybe find something to give her as a peace offering." he says to himself quietly. Nodding his head decisively, he bounds off toward the bone-eaters well.  
  
***  
Everywhere she looked was darkness, nothingness. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Where was she? Was she still at home? Had she gone back to the feudal era, or was she somewhere else? She couldn't tell.  
  
'Wait what is that? It looks like a shaft of light.' She starts walking towards it. Nearing the point of origin, she noticed the nothingness start to fade into dark shapes. Stepping into the light she realized she is now in a forest clearing; and she is not alone....  
  
Looking around quickly she becomes aware of two figures standing at the opposite end of the clearing. From the looks of it they seem to be in a rather heated argument. The voices sound familiar but she couldn't place them. She wasn't sure who they could be. All she could see was two hazy forms. She decides she needs a closer look.  
  
As she creeps nearer the two forms became clearer to her; although, she still couldn't make out their faces. Finally, when she is not but five yards away, one of the figures starts to glow and the ground begins to shake. 'What is that? What in the world is going on?' she thinks to herself. She looks closer at the two figures and notices that the ground beneath them is sinking.  
  
She knew she should leave- and quickly- but she just couldn't. Something about what was happening felt important to her, but she couldn't figure out why. That is until she crept even closer to the two figures sinking in the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome screams in terror. "Kikyo, stop! Don't do this, please! Inuyasha, Inuyasha wake up! Make her stop, get away from her!"  
  
"He can not hear you Little Copy. He is unconscious. Inuyasha is going to hell with me and there is nothing you can do about it." Kikyo states coldly.  
  
Kagome shakes her head in disbelief and denial. "No. No. No, this—- this can't be happening. Please, Inuyasha, WAKE UP!" She shouts as loud as she can, but Inuyasha remains unaware. Tears are streaming down Kagome's face as she drops to her knees in defeat.  
"No, please, Inuyasha...."  
  
"Inuyasha, please....don't go. Don't leave me."  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
"Inuyasha!!!"  
  
***  
Inuyasha had just jumped out of the bone-eaters well when he thought he heard Kagome say his name. He looked around but didn't see her anywhere. So he just continued on to the side the house. 'Good, her window's open. Now I don't have to face that crazy old man.'  
  
He jumped up to her window sill and noticed Kagome asleep on her bed. She looked as if she was having a nightmare from the way she was thrashing around in bed.  
  
"I wonder what kind of nightmare could disturb her so much as to make her lash around like that." Inuyasha whispers to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome suddenly screams sitting up straight in bed. Hearing Kagome scream his name so suddenly startles Inuyasha so much that he falls off the window sill face first onto her bedroom floor.  
  
"Ahh!" Inuyasha exclaims as he falls. As he gets up, rubbing his nose, he notices Kagome is now awake. "What are you screaming about wench?!" he asks sharply.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks in confusion. Her eyes widen and she scrambles out of bed, flinging herself at Inuyasha and throwing her arms around his torso. She embraces him as tightly as she can.  
  
"Wha....?" Inuyasha is so startled he automatically wraps his arms around her shoulders to keep them from falling over. Recovering from his shock he looks down at Kagome and realizes to his horror that she's crying. "Hey wench! What the hell are you crying about?!"  
  
"Oh-gods-Inuyasha-it-was-so-terrible-you-and-Kikyo-were-arguing-but-I- didn't-know-it-was-you-until-it-was-to-late-and-then-she-stated-to-glow-and- the-ground-began-to-shake-and-then-I-realize-it-was-you-and-that-Kikyo-was- going-to-take-you-to-hell-with-her-and-I-couldn't-get-you-to-snap-out-of-it- and-then-she-stated-taunting-me-and-I-was-so-powerless-and-oh-gods-it-was- so-terrible-please-don't-ever-leave-Inuyasha-I-don't-want-you-to-ever- leave." Kagome said though her tears so fast that Inuyasha barely understood.  
  
'She had a nightmare about that?!?! I can't believe what I'm hearing!! Why would something like that upset her so much?!' Inuyasha thinks to himself stunned. "Wench, what's your problem?! It was just a stupid dream!" Inuyasha says in frustration. "I'm here, I'm fine and I'm not planning on going away anytime soon. So just stop crying!"  
  
"But you will go with Kikyo to hell ultimately and I'll never see you again. I don't want that to happen. You're too much of an important parson in my life for you to just leave forever. I don't want to live without you Inuyasha. Can't you understand that?! I don't want you to leave me! Ever!!" Kagome states in unabashed sincerity.  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped a bit and his face takes on guilty expression. "But I'll have to go with her eventually Kagome. It's my fault she died in the first place. It's her hatred for me that keeps her alive. That makes it my reasonability to make sure she leaves this world for the next life peacefully. I- I promised I'd go to hell with her Kagome. I gave my word; I can't go back on my word." He explains gently.  
  
Still upset from her nightmare and not thinking of what she's saying she states, "I understand all that but you need to understand that she's not really alive. Why can't you see that? All that witch brought to pseudo- life is a pile of clay and bones." Kagome rationalizes in irritation. "How can you keep a promise to something that isn't even alive?!?!" She asks desperately.  
  
Inuyasha just looks at her in shock and guilt. She really hit home with that speech, and he actually agreed with her. He had been thinking the same thing for a while now; he just didn't know what to do about it. But Kagome was right; how could he be keeping a promise to a walking corpse? He honestly didn't want to do this anymore; he wanted to live. If he was to be completely honest with himself; he wanted to be with Kagome.  
  
Somehow, someway, he had to figure out how to send Kikyo to the next life peacefully and keep his life at the same time. He wasn't going to tell Kagome this though; he didn't want to get her hopes up. He wasn't entirely sure if he could succeed. Instead he looked down at her and said, "Kagome, what does 'sudo' mean?"  
  
Kagome sighed disappointedly and dropped her head onto Inuyasha's chest. She had been hope for more than that, a lot more than that. "Its pseudo Inuyasha not 'sudo' and it means false or fake, not real."  
  
"Oh." Was all he could say; "Um, Kagome...?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" She asks tiredly.  
  
"I'm sorry." He says dejectedly.  
  
That got her attention. She raises her head quickly and looks into his eyes. "Sorry," She asks in confusion. "...for what?"  
  
"For always cause you pain and sadness. I don't do it intentionally. I just...don't think about thinks the way you do. I'm also sorry for forgetting you birthday. I uh, got you something. I know it may be to late, but still....hear" She pulls back form their embrace as he reaches into his over shirt.  
  
'He got me something? I can't believe it. He can be so sweet sometimes; especial when he wants to apologize.' Kagome thinks to herself.  
  
"Um, it's not much; it's just something I found that reminded me of you, that's all. Please don't s-word me if you don't like it." He asks apprehensively.  
  
That made her chuckle, "I promise I won't s-word you if I don't like it Inuyasha."  
  
"Okay." He say's as he pulls out a very beautiful stone on a braided leather cord.  
  
As he places it in her hand she realizes that the stone was very smooth to the touch. And it was strangely soft, not hard like normal rocks. It had a pearlescent luster to it and was purplish-blue in color. It was oval in shape and had a perfectly round hole at one end where the cord was threaded through.  
  
'He had to have braided this cord and made the hole in the stone himself.' Kagome smiled at him as her eyes began to water a little, "Thank you Inuyasha, is perfect."  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat when Kagome smiled at him and felt a small smile form on his own lips. "You're welcome Kagome, but...?" His ears fell when he noticed the tears falling down her cheeks, "...why are you crying?" he asked as her reached up to cup her cheeks and wipe the tears away with the pad of his thumb.  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha; I'm just...happy, that's all." She said as she leaned forward of kiss his cheek then lay her head on his chest with her arms rapped around his waist again.  
  
Inuyasha's eye widened and his heart started pounding when she kissed him. Then he let his arms fall to her shoulders as pulled her closer to him and nuzzled the top of her head.  
  
~~~~~ That's the end of chapter four. Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I was having a lot of trouble with it. Thanks for your patience and for reading, please review. Until next chapter, keep reading and take care. 


End file.
